


A Chance to Rest

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little bit of blood, Digital Painting, F/F, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: Cassandra and Josephine rest on a couch in Skyhold after a battle.





	A Chance to Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecriteuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecriteuse/gifts).



> Every one of lecriteuse's prompts was great but the idea of Josephine and Cassandra seeking comfort after a battle was one of those OMG ideas I had to do right away. I imagine this set just after the final battle with Corypheus.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Painter paintover of a 3D render, created in Blender using models extracted from DAI by [Padme4000](https://padme4000.deviantart.com/) and Blender+ XPS tools by [johnzero7](https://johnzero7.deviantart.com/journal/Blender-2-74-XPS-tools-1-7-0-629778749). 
> 
> I've always meant to try using Dragon Age models to set up a render, but this inspired me to actually do it. Specifically, I was inspired by the lack of reference photos of people in exactly the pose I wanted. It turns out making natural looking poses in 3D is about as hard as just drawing them from scratch, but now I know how to use XPS models, so it's still a win :)


End file.
